


Failure

by Oh_Toasty



Series: Avengers One-shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fall from the Bifrost, Gen, Low Self-Esteem, Odin's Bad Parenting, Self-Hatred, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki falls through the void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

"No Loki."

It plays in his head on repeat as he falls. The disappointment in his not-father's voice. Where did he go wrong, he wonders. 

His fingers continue to let go even though he had long since fallen. His mind is sure to join the fall soon enough. 

Perhaps, this way, he'll finally be enough for his not-father.

Then Thanos finds him and he remembers: he is Loki and for that, he will never be enough. He isn't even enough for this dictator who monitors his every move with the Other. 

He is Loki and he is failure.


End file.
